


"No."

by PKQ



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Angill, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, No. Wait. What? Hold on., Romance, Season 2, Trope: Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKQ/pseuds/PKQ
Summary: Angie felt the weight of the world come crashing down onto her and it took all she had to hold back the tears threatening to spill out. Her heart was still pounding, even faster now, and her chest felt so tight. After all of that buildup and all Will could say was “Have fun in Barstow”?Part of my Summer 2020 Trope-athon!
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Summer 2020 Trope-athon!





	"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorely disappointed about the cancellation of Single Parents. I feel like the show did not receive a proper send-off; writing this short fanfic has helped me fill a little bit of the void that the cliffhanger left me with!

“What were you going to tell me?” Angie asked, finally placing Will’s laptop back down on the bed and turning towards him. She could feel the hope rising in her chest, or maybe that was just the pounding of her heart. This entire day had been a whirlwind of emotions, emotions that typically Angie preferred to keep buried deep down where she could just ignore them. 

But, maybe this is for the best. Maybe it's time that she dealt with her feelings for Will, the feelings she’s had for so long but had been so afraid to share because she didn’t know if they were reciprocated. Feelings that she pushed so far down it took her months to recognize and months to admit to herself. And not to mention, a little bit of help from Tracy Freeze forcing her to even realize those emotions. But maybe it was finally time to deal with those feelings; maybe Will felt the same. Angie felt herself longing to hear the words from Will, the words that could change the course of their friendship forever. 

She looked at him with such longing and vulnerability that when Will said the words, “Have fun in Barstow”, it took her a minute to even register what he had said.

Angie felt the weight of the world come crashing down onto her and it took all she had to hold back the tears threatening to spill out. Her heart was still pounding, even faster now, and her chest felt so tight. After all of that buildup and all Will could say was “Have fun in Barstow”? 

No. No way, not on her watch was he getting away with it this time.

“No,” Angie said finally, watching Will's face turn from a look of defeat to one of confusion. 

“No,” she repeated, keeping her eyes trained on his. “I’m sick of this game we’re playing.”

This seemed to confuse Will even further, so Angie continued, slowly inching her way towards him. “What were you going to say to me, Will?” she challenged, her hand finding its way to his chest, grounding him and keeping him from running away from her. 

“N-n-nothing,” he stammered, his eyes darting across the room, focusing on anything and everything except for her. 

“Fine,” Angie spat back. Her head was now pounding from the hangover that was just beginning to present itself, and honestly she was sick of all of this. “I’ll go first then,” Angie took a deep breath before continuing. “I like you, Will. I like like you. Like some stupid teenage girl.”

Will’s eyes finally drifted down to find her own and she saw a look of hope reflected back at her. 

“I’m sick of this game of chicken we keep playing, because I like you as more than a friend and I think you already knew that and I also think that you feel the same way about me,” Angie continued rambling. She felt foolish and scared and brave all at the same time. “Will Cooper, you stupid freaking attractive dorky moron, tell me you feel the same way, or I’m going to Barstow and we can pretend this never happened.” 

There was a heavy moment of silence between the two of them and Angie could see Will’s entire demeanor changing. And then he was moving closer and closer to her, until their faces were just inches apart. Angie thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest or she was going to faint or something. When did the air in the room get so thick?

“Angie D’Amato,” Will started, and just the way that he said her name was enough to make her heart melt. “I like like you too.”

Before she could respond or even breathe a sigh of relief, his lips were crashing into her own, his hand finding its way around the back of her head. Angie eagerly reciprocated, her hands pulling down on his shoulders to bring him closer to her. The kiss felt like the first breath of air after being underwater for too long, frantic and short and filled with relief. 

When she pulled away from him, Angie could feel a smile spreading across her face that matched the same one on his.

“Will Cooper, you are an idiot,” she stated, her hands circling around his neck, keeping him close. Will just nodded in response. “And you are so beyond lucky to have scored this hot piece to keep you in line.”

Will chuckled, still in disbelief of the moment before. “What I was going to say before,” he started, pulling his hand forward to brush a stray piece of hair behind Angie’s ear. “Was, ‘Don’t go to Barstow, I’m falling in love with you.’”

Angie’s eyes gleamed in laughter and adoration, “Okay, yeah, I won’t go to Barstow.”

“Okay, good.” Will breathed, pulling her into a bear hug. Angie buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. She could definitely get used to this.

“Now what do you say you go talk to Derek and I go let the hot sub-letters know they need to go?” Will asked after a long moment.

“Man, they are hot, aren’t they?” Angie teased, pulling back from the hug just enough to meet his eyes in a challenge. “Maybe I’ll just go run away to San Francisco with one of them instead.”

“Hey, that’s not funny,” Will said, his eyes turning serious. 

Angie leaned up to place a small peck on his lips. “I’m joking, Cooper, you’re the only hottie I want,” she said with a wink, before pulling completely away to leave and talk to Derek.

Will felt a blush creep up on his face. He breathed a final sigh of relief before following after her to go talk to the sub-letters.

**Author's Note:**

> I watch and rewatch Single Parents episodes all the time and have already spent a great portion of my summer thinking about the show. I plan on writing many more fics for my trope-athon, so I hope you'll join me in honoring this wonderful show! (A final note to all networks and streaming sites: please #SaveSingleParents!)


End file.
